


Happier Now

by americanithink



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Torture, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Theon and Robb enjoy their first trip to Disney World.They show their love in different ways while there.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Happier Now

**Author's Note:**

> This might be self indulgent, but it’s needed. Also, I wrote this as fluff but small bits of angst slipped through.

There was a chill to the air, however, the bright sunshine made it hard for Theon to acknowledge. January was still passing, but the southern Orlando weather always had a summer feel. 

Theon sat on a bench while trying to understand the map he was holding. Robb left only for a moment to find a restroom, leaving his boyfriend alone to figure out which direction they’d wander to next. 

“Hm,” Theon lowered the map in defeat, “How the hell am I supposed to know which way to go if I don’t even know where I am?”

Suddenly, he felt something being placed on his head. Theon whipped around and pulled whatever it was off.

“What?” he basically yelled, but anger turned to embarrassment when he realized who it was, “Sorry.”

Robb wasn’t phased by Theon’s unreasonable response, “What? No thank you for the hat?” Robb smiled at his flushed boyfriend before taking a seat beside him. Theon looked at what he’d just pulled off. It was a pair of classic Mickey ears: plain black with only an image of Mickey's head in a red circle as a design. 

“You expect me to wear this?” Theon laughed while looking at his boyfriend, who had his own pair of ears on. 

“I do,” Robb took the hat and put it on Theon’s head again. 

“We’re going to be ‘that’ couple? Really?” Theon’s words were resentful, but his tone was unmistakable. Robb could tell he was enjoying the idea of them matching silly hats more than he’d ever let on. Though Theon rolled his eyes when Robb adjusted the Mickey ears, Robb could also see the smile he’d been trying to suppress. 

“It was tempting to get you  _ The Little Mermaid _ ones but,” Robb shrugged, “There was one left and a little girl wanted them more.

“Oh, shut up,” Theon couldn’t help but laugh. Robb would pick on his boyfriend as often as he could over his favorite Disney film. But Theon couldn’t help it, he adored the sea and a good love story.  _ The Little Mermaid _ just so happened to have both.

“Did you see any  _ Frozen  _ ones for you?” Theon teased. Robb loved family-oriented films as much as Theon loved hopeless devotion romance tales. 

Robb rested his arm around Theon’s shoulders, coolly replying, “They did, but I wanted to match.”

That one sentence made Theon’s gut fill with warmth. He didn’t know how to say, ‘I’m the luckiest guy in the world. I love you’ so he settled for kissing Robb on the cheek. His beard was scratchy on Theon’s lips, but seeing Robb’s eyes light up when looked over at him made up for it. The couple looked at each other for a few seconds, appreciating the simple fact that they were together. 

Robb took the map from Theon’s hands and held it up, “Where are we off to?”

Theon felt a ring of discomfort run up his spine, “About that, I couldn't find where we are. So… “

“So,” Robb repeated with amusement, “We are sitting close to Splash Mountain and Thunder Mountain. We must be,” He took his arm away from Theon and pointed to a spot on the map, “Here.”

Theon was quiet, embarrassed that he didn’t think to check the main attractions they were close to, “I’m sorry.” He felt so dumb, such a simple problem with a simple solution that he couldn’t even think of.

“No more apologies,” Robb took Theon’s hand, interlocking their fingers, “We are at the happiest place on Earth. There is no time to say ‘sorry.’” Robb lifted Theon’s hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Theon didn’t know if Robb meant to, but he always kissed close to the fingers Theon was missing. He was thankful for this small act. Because now every time he looked at his mutilated hand, all he could  think of was Robb’s gentle and understanding love. 

The couple smiled at each other before walking off to the next ride. Whenever Theon held hands with Robb in public, or showed any sign the two were dating, he always felt like the world was staring at him. Years of hating himself and his feelings forced this mindset. But Robb always knew when he just needed to give Theon’s hand a soft squeeze, or flash him a reassuring smile, to remind him that everything was okay.

* * *

Though Theon and Robb were visiting the park at one of the least busy times of the year, lines still could last an hour or two. 

They found ways to pass the time with guessing and question games. Their favorite being one to think of a character or person they knew, then the other getting only twenty questions or fewer to figure it out. But they also passed the time with just talking about whatever came to mind. 

And in the more rare occasions to kill time, they would take photos of each other or ask someone next to them to take their picture. 

“You’re not posting that,” Theon laughed while going through the couple dozen photos on Robb’s phone. 

“But how will people know we’re in love, and that you actually tolerate me?” he joked back. 

Robb didn’t have to worry about Theon posting any unpleasant pictures. His boyfriend had long deleted all his social media but happily permitted to Robb to post photos of him. 

Theon felt himself blush. The two had made their love known in the past, but even after all these years it still felt new. 

“Guess the world will have to go on wondering,” was all Theon said. 

Robb pressed a kiss to Theon’s temple as an unspoken ‘I love you’ before taking his phone back. 

“Guess so.”

* * *

Theon and Robb walked from Tomorrowland back to Frontierland to meet their fast passes for Splash Mountain. And though the weather was not warm enough to get wet and still be comfortable, this was their first time in Disney World and it was seemingly a must. 

On their way, they continuously pass food carts for various sweets. Theon glanced at each one, scanning to see if there were any snacks he’d be interested in. Though it all smelled and looked delicious, nothing made Theon want to stop. That was until they passed the churro stand. Theon’s pace lagged, and Robb was quick to notice. 

"We have time,” he smiled when he saw what caught Theon’s eye. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’ll pay,” Robb assured him while the two walked over to the short line. 

“What?” Theon shook his head, “No, no, you already paid for the hats.” He gestured to his head. “Let me pay for this.”

“Don’t insult me. If I say I’ll pay, then I’ll pay,” Robb places his hand on the back on Theon’s neck. He played with the bottom of his boyfriend’s hair, twirling what he could before it fell, then rubbing his thumb through it. It was a gentle touch, something that reminded Theon of how Robb petted his dog. But it wasn’t a degrading act, it was a protective gesture of unconditional love. 

Theon paused, “I’m buying dinner.”

“You’re buying dinner,” Robb agreed.

Theon grinned; he knew him buying their next meal wouldn’t equate to Robb buying them the park passes, the hotel, and now souvenirs and snacks. But he also knew if it was a strain for Robb, he would have said something. 

“I love your smile,” Robb commented without thought while pulling his hand back. 

Theon played over his boyfriend’s words. Some of his teeth were fake, and he often feared it was obvious. No one ever complimented his smile, even when it was all natural. People often called it a ‘shit-eating grin’ or told him to ‘wipe it off’ because he looked too smug. Then when he lost a few of them, he rarely smiled, next to never really. It took a long time of healing before Theon learned how to again. And Robb was there to comfort him through it, patiently and caringly. 

“Thank you,” Theon tried to sound normal.

He knew Robb wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t genuine. And he knew Robb meant every word he ever spoke to Theon. For that, the two always felt comfortable together.

The couple enjoyed every bite of their snacks while walking to the ride and in line. Theon looked at Robb again as they stepped closer to the front. He couldn’t place what made Robb so special. Maybe it was how his hair always had a gentle curl to it that seemed to dare his company to touch it. Or maybe it was how his resting expression seemed so serious and cold, but he was truly the sweetest person Theon had ever met. Or perhaps it was how selfless Robb was, a characteristic Theon often envied. Or maybe it was the fact he constantly made sure Theon knew how loved he was. 

Robb glanced at Theon with an excited smile as they became the next in line.

“Are you ready?”

“Born for it,” Theon replied.

Or maybe it was everything about Robb, not one or two key points, that made him so extraordinary. From his boyish grin to his wise, old view of the world. But how could Theon ever express his affection when he felt so unworthy to be with such a wonderful person. 

He hoped he would one day learn how. 

* * *

When dinner came around, Robb agreed to find a seat for the two while Theon ordered and brought the food back. Both had taken their Mickey ears off, a habit of removing hats while indoors. Robb’s mom had raised them well. 

While sitting at the table, Robb looked around and watched the different guests around him. A lot were families, some couples, and a few groups of friends. 

Robb imagined what it would be like for his family to have been with them. His sisters would have loved it in Disney World. Though Sansa and Arya were prone to fights, he knew somehow they would have gotten along just fine here. Both loved Disney movies; Sansa especially adored the princess films. And though he didn’t know if his brothers would enjoy all the cutesy-kiddy content, he knew they would have loved the rides. Robb smiled to himself, thinking of how much Bran would have loved The Haunted Mansion. He knew they’d want to visit after he told them about Theon and his trip. 

Robb could feel his heartbeat quicken when the thought of Theon and Robb bringing their own kids on a vacation crossed his mind. They weren’t even engaged, so entertaining such an idea seemed pointless. And yet, Robb continued to get lost in his own imagination. 

Theon put their food down on the table. “That didn’t take as long as I thought it would.”

They both ordered the cheeseburger with fries and a drink. Their usual healthy diets were completely cast aside for their trip. Neither seemed to mind. 

“What has been your favorite part of the day?” Theon randomly asked after they began eating. 

Robb had a cheeky grin, “Would it be God awful to say ‘spending time with you?’”

“Yes, it would,” Theon had an amused tone.

“Fine,” he thought for a second, “I suppose it would have to be seeing the castle for the first time in person.”

“Really?” Theon was genuinely surprised.

“That or,” Robb lifted one of the Mickey ears from the table, “Seeing you wear these all day.”

Theon looked at the hats, “Truthfully, I’m glad you bought them.” He was expecting them to get annoying or itchy, but he grew quite fond of them. Even being a little disappointed anytime they got onto a ride that required them to be taken off. 

Robb studied his boyfriend’s side profile while he was looking away. There were faded scars at random on his face, now only noticeable if one was searching for them. Theon had a gentle look to him that Robb always adored. A selfish side of Robb wanted to stay like this forever, only him and Theon in a place where bad things couldn’t happen. He knew it was what Theon wanted too. 

“What about you? What was your favorite part?”

Theon smiled as if he’d just came up with the cleverest joke, “Spending time with you.”

“Oh shut up,” Robb cracked a smile, “You can say it, but I can’t?”

“Sure, I make it sound less cheesy.”

“You sound like this is your first time flirting with someone other than your pillow.”

Theon’s laugh made Robb laugh. They were a bit louder than they’d normally be comfortable with, but neither cared. It felt nice to be as loud and as happy as they desired. It was only them that mattered in that moment. 

* * *

The night ended with watching the light show projected on Cinderella’s castle. Theon and Robb stood close together; Robb rested his arm across Theon’s shoulders. Both of their eyes stayed focussed on the show, but both their minds were on each other. 

_ I feel like I don’t say it enough. It’ll be weird if I just blurt it out, though. _ Theon thought anxiously.

_ It’s going to sound cliche if I say it after this. It'll be awkward. _ Robb tried to think fast. The show was coming to an end; he didn’t want to ruin their perfect day. 

As the lights turned off, and the park began to close, Theon and Robb turned to each other. And when their eyes met, both their mouths moved without a plan.

“I love you,” they said in unison. 

It had been a while since they said the phrase. Both referred to their commitment and adoration. But the words were hard for Theon to say, Robb knew this, so he never wanted to say it first. He feared Theon would feel pressured to say it back. So instead, he expressed his love through thoughtful gestures or compliments. But when Robb looked at Theon under the night sky and fireworks, he couldn’t stop it from slipping out. 

It felt amazing for both of them to say the simple three words and hear them back. 

“Awesome,” Theon grinned.

“Great,” Robb had a twinkle in his eyes. 

The two held hands while they walked out of the park. If the first day at Disney World was that magical, Robb wondered what the rest of their trip would be like.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I realized I have never seen a Cinderella!Throbb AU Fic and that’s a crime. Richard Madden basically asked us to write it after playing Prince Charming in Cinderella (2015) wtf. But anyway:  
> Thank you for reading! Any kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated! I take any request for any ship (just no heavy smut or incest).


End file.
